


The Void of No Return

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom, Guild Wars 2, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Nickelback - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Yungblud
Genre: Conkey!, F/M, Gen, M/M, Requested by ConkeyDonk on Reddit, here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scarlet Briar tries to ally with the dragons from HTTYD. Chad, Mike, Ryan, and Daniel have to help Hiccup and Astrid get back the dragons, as they were kidnapped after they refused. On the way there, they get caught in a virtual chat room with Ed Sheeran and a guy named Dominic. Thomas Sanders is the mod.
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety, dukeceit - Relationship, hiccstrid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Void of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConkeyDonk on Reddit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ConkeyDonk+on+Reddit).



> My weekly fic, this week a request from my online friend ConkeyDonk over on Reddit! Hope you enjoy!

[Auto Moderator (ThatsThat24obot) BestboiChad, Microphone, VikingMasterid, IBleedYoungDomin, RyeAnt, Hic,DanielPhantom, EdtheSheep have now connected! Hello!]

BestboiChad: Where are we? 

Microphone: I dunno. There are no dragons here. 

VikingMasterid: No dip, Mike. Scarlet has us all trapped...

IBleedYoungDomin: Wait a minute… Where am I? 

RyeAnt: You’re not the only one, bud. 

Hic: I think Toothless would want us to figure out the exit. All I can see is white for miles. 

DanielPhantom: Same here. 

EdtheSheep: Try poking ahead of you a few times. Works a bit. 

(Moderator: Turned on!)

BestboiChad: What the heck? 

AutoModerator (ThatsThat24obot):[Welcome to chatroom #42! You asked for Moderator Help! Herehe is!]

ThatsThat24: Where am I? 

Hic: Join the club. 

IBleedDomin: Do you have any cookies? Or libations? Or both?????

ThatsThat24: I have Sides! Does that count? 

RyeAnt: What’s a Side? 

ThatsThat24: You’ll see soon enough. 

DanielPhantom: I hear you are the Moderator? How has that been working out for ya? 

[Logos, Pathos, Princey, Anxietea, Snakeman, Dukey join the chat! Welcome!]  
Logos: Very buggy. 

Roman: We think very kindly of the mods other than us on other Subs. They have so much difficult jobs! Ooh, what I would give for a sandwich rn! 

Remus: So does that mean that YOU are the Sub and @IBleedDomin the Dom? 

IBleedDomin: I don’t know him! 

Roman: OK, ready to settle this once and for all, @Remus! Emo Nightmare!

IBleedDomin: Yes????

Princey: Not you, you- whatever you are. @anxietea 

Remus: I knew it!!!! 

Snakeman: :);

Pathos: What were you saying? 

Princey: The dark sides were saying it, not me!

[PicaniPie, CoffeeorBust have joined the chat!]

CoffeeorBust: Whaddya want? 

Snakeman: For Thomas to be able to leave, of course!

PicaniPie: Are we somewhere we don’t want to be in? I have been too busy in my nook of the Mind Palace to even check- oh. 

EdtheSheep: Yes. Now can we or can we not go to sleep in here?

CoffeeorBust: Here, let me check! 

[ThatsThat24(and sides) is offline! See you soon!]

(Spirit): ThAt Is So CoOl! 

{Spirit}: Not cool! You nearly got us all killed!

\Spirit|: I can fly! 

:Spirit: You are a piece of soul. Of course you can fly. 

\Spirit|: Yeah so? 

(CoffeeorBust): I think we are stuck here. 

: Hey look! I have spray paint! I am going to spray paint the walls a nice mauve tone…  
Wait do we have control over our space? 

-Spirit-: Yeah. Yeah, I think we do. 

(CoffeeorBust): Do me a favor, honey. Imagine a door. 

: Oh? Oh. Oh!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and see you as soon as I can!


End file.
